Ezio x Reader:: Sneaky
by The Perks Of Being Cat
Summary: You are an assassin and you've spied on Ezio for quite a while.


It was a nice day in Monteriggioni, Italy as you jumped from place to place on the roofs; you weren't sure what to do today really, all you ever do is assassinate certain people and blend in with crowds. You are anonymous. Well, you were until one day you spotted a man in white and red. You couldn't really make out his face, but he was fighting some guards along an ally. Idiots. If you were them who saw the man in white assassinate the person next to you, you would've said, "Forget this, I'm out."

You crouched on a wooden plank and watched the man slice a guards throat and pounce on the other. It's like something you would do if you-

"Get off that building or die!" A guard said bringing out his sword, running towards you. You pulled out your blade and quickly slashed his throat without saying a word. You turned to the direction the man was and saw him staring at you.

_'Oh shit!' _You thought as you ran the opposite direction from him.

You huffed when you arrived at your house. You were pretty sure you lost him and that you knew who he was. He didn't know this, but you've been watching him for some time. You know that he is an assassin like you and he pick pockets like you; he took the virginity of many woman and left them the next day. Sadly, you were a virgin and you always were; and you're planning to stay like that.

You were very hungry on the way so you pick pocketed some people and bought bread and an apple before you returned. You took off your black cape and hung it somewhere and started to nibble on your bread. You had some trouble in your home from time to time. It would be too cold out and would leave a huge draft in your house. You were sometimes robbed, but you would catch the fucker in less than five seconds and steal back your money, including their's. Life can be hard for you. When you were little, you wanted to be a princess like any other girl until you grew up and had a dream of becoming an assassin. Most of the girls you met who wanted to become a princess when they were younger are whores now. Thank god you aren't. You heard that they can carry many diseases since they have sex with many strangers.

When you finished your '_dinner' _, you headed to bed. You were too tired to continue on the day.

It was afternoon and you were buying some apples like a innocent citizen until a thief ran and stole _500f _from your pouch.

_"Dumbass.." _You murmured as you ran close to him and kicked his back in the air, knocking him over. You crouched down and stole back your money, also stealing most of his own and climbed up a building away from the place you were in.

"What just happened?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"What's her problem?"

"Wow!" People said as they saw you get your money back quickly from the thief and climbed away. You didn't know this, but the man in the white saw just about everything he needed to see.

"Ezio! Is there something wrong?" Leonardo asked. Ezio was dozing off with a concentrated look on his face.

"Sorry to trouble you, it's nothing." He said as his Italian accent flowed through his words. Leonardo sighed.

"Alright, let me know if you found anymore codex pages."

"Si." Ezio waved goodbye and left to go back to his uncle's, yet you were returning home on the same path. As you were in front of him, you had your hood pulled up and your footsteps made no sound. You knew you felt the man's presence behind you. You couldn't stop now, you were almost home. As Ezio looked up you were gone. You were sneaky, but not sneaky enough. He looked up and saw you jumping across buildings in the speed of light. He then ran, soon catching up to you and was on your tail within a minute. You took a quick look behind him and noticed him following you. The pupils of your eyes shrunk a little and you started to run faster. But because of your bad luck, he caught up to you again and corned you on the ledge of a tall building. No hay, no nothing. You were screwed.

"What do you want?" You said in a hallow tone.

"I may ask the same for you."

"I'm just walking home."

"Oh, then what is a beautiful sparrow like you walking alone."

"Sorry, but I don't flirt." You tried to walk away, but you almost fell over a ledge until Ezio held your waist to keep you from falling. The feeling of his hands on your hips gave you some sort of an electric shock ((no, he wasn't tazing you or shocked you by accident)). You had a slight pinkish hue in your cheeks, but Ezio didn't see.

"Be careful there, bella, you might fall over." He said in a kind of seductive tone. Oh hell no he did not say that! You quickly slipped out of his grip and slid into a stranger's open window in a swift. Thank god they weren't home. You quickly hid in a random closet and waited for Ezio to go away and find someone else to flirt with.

You waited for a solid ten minutes and slowly opened the door, being careful to not make a single creak. You had your hood off this time and your eyes fully alert of Ezio. Luckily, he wasn't there and you finally went home.

As you arrived home, you saw Ezio leaning on the table, slightly smirking.

"Why hello again, bella."

"Why are you in my house?" You asked.

"My uncle knew your family and found that you were an assassin."

"I go solo."

"It's once in a lifetime to have some more action than to pick pocket people for a living."

"I do other things than pick pocket."

"Like?"

"..."

"Exactly. So are you going to join us?"

_"Us?"_

"The other assassin's."

You thought for a while; it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. You also supposed it was much warmer in the House of Auditore than your drafty house. There was also a bigger chance of survival. You sighed. "Fine. I'll join you."

It has been six months since you became an official assassin, Ezio mentored you and had many _'playful' _attacks with you. On the contrary of him always flirting with you, you were close friends with the Italian and would constantly join him when he was on the run to assassinate someone. Your life was perfect until it got even more perfect when the full moon rose from the dark skies.

"Did I ever show you the sight of the moon from the roof?" Ezio asked.

"Never."

It wasn't long until both of you were on top of the roof, talking and laughing. It was then a comfortable moment of silence until you felt a warm pair of lips kiss yours. You closed your eyes and kissed back.

"What was that for?" You asked.

"I have never fell in love with anyone truly more than you."

You blinked for a second. "Thank you, Ezio, that's uh, pretty sweet of you!" You scratched the back of your neck and blushed a little, smiling. "And you're lucky that I love you too."


End file.
